The Water n Ice Alchemist
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: This is for theicealchemist13 off my quizilla account. Alphonse Elric goes to a military gathering for state alchemists and finds Tara Sterling, the seductive little tomboy alchemist. Sparks fly and things happen. AlphonsexOC, oneshot lemon, boy/girl


**This is a special oneshot dedicated for theicealchemist13 off my account on quizilla. Have fun with it!**

"Al, why did you drag me here?" Edward Elric complained, standing near the door looking at a sea of military personnel. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching T-shirt with his boots, his younger brother wearing jeans, a red T-shirt, and sneakers.

"Brother," Alphonse scolded. "You promised General Mustang you'd be here. And you—"

"Never go back on a promise," Edward interrupted, crossing his arms. "I know, I know." Black, mist-like substances crept up in front of him and he looked up to see a girl dressed in red and black, her brown-gold hair falling over her shoulders. She beckoned at him with a finger, a sly smile on her face as the shadows twisted around her. "I'll see you later, Al," he said, smiling as he started walking toward his girlfriend, a silver pocketwatch glinting from her back pocket. "A shadow girl is calling me."

Alphonse smiled as the two walked away before a group of people caught his eye. A few boys, all cadets or personnel's kids, were dancing with a blonde girl dressed in blue and white, her lithe figure moving with the music. Alphonse found himself entranced by the girl who had no idea how seductive she was acting. The song ended and everyone stopped dancing, looking up at Fuhrer Bradley onstage.

"Ah, Miss Tara," he said, noticing her standing in the middle of the crowd. "Nice of you to join us."

"I had nothing better to do," the blonde replied, crossing her arms and grinning. She shifted her weight slightly and Alphonse could see a silver chain hooked to a belt loop on her shorts leading down to her pocket.

_She's a state alchemist_, Alphonse thought. Tara walked out of the room as Bradley started talking, bored with what was going on. Walking out to the courtyard behind the assembly hall, she sat at the edge of a fountain and plugged into her mp3, her eyes shimmering silver as the afternoon sun reflected off the water. Alphonse stood a little ways off, silently watching.

Tara dipped her finger in the water and brought it straight up, the water following it in a loose spiral. Using her other hand, she circled the water, freezing it to almost unbreakable ice. _No circles?_ Alphonse thought, his foot stepping down and snapping a stick. _Uh-oh._

"Who's there?" Tara growled, holding the ice as a weapon.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Alphonse said as he walked into view, Tara lowering the ice slightly. "My name's Alphonse Elric."

"Elric?" Tara repeated, cocking her head to the side. "As in Edward Elric?"

"Sort of," Alphonse replied, laughing a little. "He's my older brother. I'm a year younger."

"Tara," the blonde said, finally lowering her ice. "Tara Sterling." She passed a hand over the spiral, water dripping through her fingers within seconds. Noticing Alphonse's look of complete confusion, Tara grinned and pulled down the left side of her shorts slightly, a shimmering blue transmutation circle tattooed on her hip. "Water." She then did the same to the right side of her shorts, a silver transmutation circle on that hip. "Ice."

"The Water Alchemist?" Alphonse guessed, his eyes never leaving Tara.

"Almost. The Water n Ice Alchemist," Tara corrected, then noticed where Alphonse's eyes were glued. "Uh, Al?" She snapped in front of his face a couple times, his eyes finally meeting hers before going back. "My eyes are up here."

"What?" Alphonse's eyes jerked back up to Tara's and she smiled, crossing her arms. "Sorry, Tara." She smiled and started to walk away. "Uh, Tara?" The blonde turned her head and looked back at Alphonse with a questioning look on her face. "Do…do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," they heard Bradley announce followed by a round of applause. "Emilee Hitachiin, the Shadow Alchemist." Another round of applause.

_Shit_, Tara thought as Bradley announced Roy Mustang.

"What's going on?" Alphonse asked.

"This gathering is kind of to acknowledge state alchemists," Tara quickly explained, hearing Bradley get closer to her name.

"What about your answer?" Alphonse called as she ran toward the door.

"Meet me here after this is over," Tara called back as she raced for the stage.

"And the Water n Ice Alchemist," Bradley announced as Tara hopped up on the stage. "Have a wonderful time."

Tara stayed inside for a couple more songs before she finally headed back outside. "Wanna go?" she asked, Alphonse standing up as she walked closer.

The brunette nodded, smiling as they walked out to the street. "Let me just grab something real quick," he said as the two walked up to an apartment.

"Uh, Al? What's that?"

Alphonse looked where Tara was pointing and saw a black tie knotted around the doorknob. "Brother," Alphonse muttered, shaking his head in frustration, "you promised me you'd stop doing this!" He turned back to Tara and took her hand. "Let's go. I won't be able to get in there for a while."

Tara looked over her shoulder at the apartment as Alphonse led her away, smiling. _Hopefully, we'll be doing the same soon_, she thought, her smile growing. "So, where are we going?" she asked as she and Alphonse walked down the street. The sky was streaked with purples and pinks as the sun started setting; the military thing had lasted longer then either of them had been expecting.

"Well, it's getting kind of late," Alphonse thought out loud, turning a corner and heading toward an apartment complex. "How about we just stop by my apartment? It was the one I used to use when Ed went away on missions and I never got around to getting rid of it."

Tara smiled as Alphonse unlocked the door to the apartment on the end on the 2nd floor and held the door open for her. She looked around as the lights came on and Alphonse locked the door behind them. It was a simple apartment; a couch, a T.V., and a bookshelf in the living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked, turning to face him.

Alphonse gave her a sly smile and kissed her, pushing her back against the door. _Wow,_ Tara thought as his hands ran up her sides to pull off her denim jacket. _He's a __really__ good kisser._ Her hands came up and practically tore off his jacket, tossing it somewhere in the kitchen. His tongue gently ran over her lower lip, plunging into her mouth as she opened it.

Only breaking away when he needed oxygen, Alphonse kept kissing Tara, leading her into the bedroom. Somewhere between Alphonse on top of Tara on the bed and kissing down her neckline, both of their clothes were strewn around the room leaving both alchemists naked and on top of each other.

Alphonse's mouth trailed its way down her neck as his hand kneaded her breast, his finger rubbing slow circles around a puckered nipple. "Al!" Tara gasped as his mouth circled her breast.

Her hands pushed him back to the bed as he licked an extremely sensitive spot on her stomach. "You realize…this is only…our first date?" Tara breathed, her hands resting on his chest.

"And it won't be our last," Alphonse replied, pulling her neck down for another kiss.

The transmutation circle on her right hip glowed silver as the water sitting in the glass next to the bed moved over Alphonse's stomach, turning into ice as it touched his skin. Tara grinned slyly as she ran her hand over Alphonse's hardening member, enjoying the breathy gasp that escaped his throat.

"You…you gonna let me go?" he got out as she slid down his lower body.

"Not just yet," Tara whispered, resting her hands on the ice keeping the brunette's stomach to the bed. She lifted herself up slightly then lowered down on his member, wincing slightly as she seated herself at the hilt.

_This feels amazing!!_ Alphonse thought as Tara waited a few seconds. She lifted herself up until he was almost out and slammed herself back down, gasping in both pain and pleasure. The brunette's hands came up to rest on the blonde's waist, guiding her a little as she moved up and down, skillfully riding him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tara's gasps came more rapidly as Alphonse came, the transmutation circle on her left hip glowing an ocean blue. She pulled herself off of Alphonse, breathing heavily as she laid next to him, the ice surrounding his stomach melting and soaking the lower part of the bed sheets.

"Probably the best date I've ever had," Alphonse breathed, moving his arm around Tara and pulling her closer.

"Me, too," Tara agreed, pulling the blankets up around her. Resting her head on his chest, she fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

**********

**Well, I finished this at 1:41 a.m. on November 27 so, yeah. I'm pretty damn tired right now. By the way, this is my first ever attempt at a boy/girl lemony thing; I'm ****SO**** much better at boy/boy stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. *snore***


End file.
